Treadmills and related devices (such as, for example, elliptical machines, steppers, or stationery bicycles) can be used for exercise and sometimes even for pain relief, emotional well-being, or as a part of a physical therapy program. Such exercise devices can provide efficient aerobic workouts. Even for beginners, and for recovering patients, exercise devices can often be well tolerated by most individuals regardless of fitness level and for most back conditions. As strength and endurance are developed, these kinds of devices can be used for jogging and/or for interval training. However, sometimes people need to be motivated to use treadmills and the like, partly because the use of machines can be boring. Many people stay on treadmills longer and/or at higher speeds when watching certain kinds of TV programs, actors, plot lines, genres, etc. if the watcher is engaged. Alternatively, certain kinds of TV programs can have a negative effect on a desired exercise outcome and mood, potentially even leading to interrupting and stopping the exercise.
In this regard, the present disclosure relates generally to the field of television program optimization for user exercise. In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.